The Sanity in Love
by akahetaliafreak
Summary: No one deserved to be there. It was built specifically for countries. It was called The National Crisis and Instability Asylum, or the NCIA for short. We were sent there as countries, and brought up as monsters. We stuck together, and look where it got us. Here. USUK, Mental Instability, (Other countries and pairings included)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody I am currently writing two stories I believe (one being this). This one deals with mental disorders and an asylum. I do not know much of what would happen in real life situations. Remember, this is a work of fiction please excuse any flaws in writings. **

**Title: The Sanity in Love**

**Summary: No one deserved to be there. It was built specifically for countries. It was called The National Crisis and Instability Asylum, or the NCIA for short. We were sent there as countries, and brought up as monsters. We stuck together, and look where it got us. Here. USUK, Mental Instability, (Other countries and pairings included)**

**Story will be in different point of views: Ex. Americas POV**

_Everyone knew it would happen. It was to happen sooner or later, and everyone knew it. The wars, deaths, relations, alliances, and treaties; they were all too much for countries to handle. Every one of them was too much to put on the shoulders of a single being. Of course, they were not human. No, not at all, they were immortal. Humans would wish for immortality, but it is a curse for those select few who have it. Each one of them knew it by now, but now was too late. _

_The Asylum was built long ago (since everyone had predicted the possibilities of the future). It was the strongest, the biggest, and the hardest asylum to get out of. It was built specifically for countries. It was called The National Crisis and Instability Asylum, or the NCIA for short. The NCIA had yet to have its first patient, but all of that would come soon enough. It would be coming sooner than many thought. _

**England's Point Of View**

_United States of America, National Meeting of Countries._

It all started out at a meeting. Of course, America was being his obnoxious self as always. I felt a bit tired, and I had the most awful headache. I am The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Many call me Great Britain or England for short. I am currently in between the two most annoying countries on the planet, France and America. I was perfectly fine, but then the bloody French frog had to bring up food.

America was currently occupied with reading a comic book about his super heroes, when the frog stood at the time of his turn to speak. America, being the type of person he is, practically jumped out of his seat when he heard the topic. They started to fight about whose food was the best. Of course they were both wrong. It was neither French cuisine, nor American classics that were better. British delights were the way to go in the argument, or at least that is what I thought. So now I find myself in the middle of the fight.

"Angletarre, you must be mistaken. My food is the best of course!" France said. I practically lost my breath laughing at him and rolled my eyes. Everything in his country was the best to France. He always thought he had the best clothes, food, and whatever you could practically think of. I did not see any reason to agree with him. Then came America's opinion.

"Dudes, McDonalds is like the best!" He shouted. I shook my head at the overly excited American and looked to the other side of the room; out the window. I blinked a couple times as I felt a stronger wave of headache pain come across myself. I could see America looking at me, and was he speaking?

"A-America." I managed to say before everything went black.

**America's point of view**

How could they not know McDonalds was the best! If not McDonalds, then burgers in general were awesome. I looked over to England to make my point when I noticed the look on his face. He didn't look too well. Maybe it was the swaying of said country, or the fact he whispered my name that made me act, but I was now standing in the middle of a meeting with an unconscious England in my arms. Everyone was staring at me. I blinked and looked down at England. A small blush came across my cheeks.

England was beautiful when he slept. I knew he was unconscious, and that I should probably get him back to my house but I stood still for a moment to admire him. I had caught glimpses of England slipping off into sleep during meetings before, and each time had the same effect on me. I didn't really understand it, but I knew it felt good to see him so calm. Not a strange, perverted good, but a happy, peaceful good.

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts, and laid England in my seat. I took off my bomber jacket and put it on the smaller country for warmth. France sighed and helped me put the jacket on England. I nodded as a thank you and picked England up again. England's head fell to the side so that it was pressed up against my chest. I smiled softly and walked to my car. I carefully opened the back seat and laid England on the seat.

"There we go." I said as I proceeded to get into the driver's seat and start my short drive home. At least we were in America. If we were anywhere else, I wouldn't know what to do for England. I took my time driving home and got there in less than ten minutes.

My house was not that big. It was light blue with two floors. England had been here once before, but that was a long time ago. I doubt he will even remember anything about my house. I picked him up and brought him into my house. He will be wanting tea when he wakes up, I know that much. I laid him down on the couch in the living room and went to the kitchen.

**Narrator point of view**

England was laying on the couch still unconscious. America was in the kitchen making tea for the nation. It was getting late, and America could tell a thunder storm was coming. He knew from past encounters England hated storms. America thought the idea a bit stupid. England was, after all, England. He usually went weeks with non-stop rain, but even if that was true, England would hide under his unicorn blanket when there was thunder. Problem was they were in America, and England did not bring his blanket everywhere.

"England? Artie?" America asked as he walked over and patted the Brit on the arm softly. England stirred and sighed in his sleep. America smiled and sat the teacup full of tea down on the coffee table. He looked back at England.

"You must've been tired, hm?" America asked himself more than he did England. America chuckled and rubbed small circles in England's arm with his thumb. America sighed and looked around for something to do. He supposed he could clean up a bit and save England some trouble when he woke up. America remembered how obsessed England was when it came to clean living spaces. The Brit would clean till everything was sparkling. America chuckled again and set to his work.

Hours passed and England had not woken up yet. America was sitting on the floor next to England watching the latest episode of Doctor Who. England loved this show, but it kind of confused America. He found a bit of interest in it with some episodes.

"Don't blink, Alfred!" America said to himself as he continued to watch the episode. **(First person who can guess what episode I am talking about in Doctor Who and what America was saying not to blink out will get a shout out in the next chappie!) **England stirred again and slowly opened his eyes. America looked at England and smiled.

"America?" England asked as he blinked a couple times to adjust his eyes. He looked around for a moment. They weren't in his house. They must have been in America's house. America nodded at England and watched as the Brit looked around.

"We are in my house, Artie." America said.

"My name is Arthur, and even so why not England?" England asked. America shrugged and looked back at the television before turning it off.

"I like using our human names I guess." America said as he went over to a closet and pulled out a blanket.

"Cold?" America asked England. England nodded and shivered a bit. America smiled with a sigh and walked over to the couch England was laying on. England sat up slowly feeling a bit dizzy from the recent events.

"Calm down Arthur. Take it slow, okay?" America said as he sat next to England and gave him the blanket. England nodded slowly and wrapped the blanket around himself. America looked around in thought.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" England asked with a smile. America smiled and looked out the window.

"I know you won't like this, but there is a storm coming." America said just as a loud clap of thunder sounded. England blinked and shook his head no.

"No. No!" England said as he hid under the blanket. America looked at England suspiciously.

"Arthur?" America asked as he tried pulling on the blanket. America had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was it wasn't good. England was shaking and terrified. There were two reasons he did not like storms. He had a secret, but he couldn't tell anyone. He knew what would happen if he did. It was too soon, and he would not be the first one admitted. No, he would most certainly not be the first one.

"I'm not scared!" England shouted. America blinked.

"England, I never asked if you were sc-" America was cut off.

"No, stop right now!" England shouted again. America was greatly confused.

"England what are you talking about?" America asked. England uncovered his head.

"I need t-time alone." England said as he got up quickly and ran to the assumed guest bedroom. The voices wouldn't stop. He couldn't control them anymore. England locked the door and sat in the corner. He looked around the room as if he were surrounded.

"N-No I won't h-hurt him. No I haven't hurt myself recently, what do you mean?" England started to talk. America was on the other side of the door by now. His ear was pressed to the door. He could barely make out the sound of England's voice, but it was there.

**England's point of view**

'You are scared aren't you, Arthur? The storm will haunt you.' The voice said. I shook my head. I was not scared and I made a point to announce it rather loudly in front of America.

'Arthur, poor little Arthur. Can you hear me? Why don't you kill yourself to save you from the storm?' The voice spoke again. I screamed no at the voice and ran to what I assumed was the guest room after telling America I needed to be alone. I locked the door and sat in a corner looking around for the source of the voice.

'Have you hurt yourself Arthur? I know you like it. You should hurt America.' The voice started to get louder. I shook violently and closed my eyes to try to block the voice out. Of course it didn't work. I answered it and covered myself with the blanket again. I knew my schizophrenia **(A mental disorder making it hard to focus and tell the real from unreal. People usually experience hallucinations and voices telling them to do something.) **was there, but it had gradually gotten worse. I was a prisoner of voices and hallucinations. Nothing could help me now. I was not going to the asylum either. I will keep this a secret. I will.

**A/N: SO, how was the first chappie? I'm so proud of this so far. I think it will turn out to be a really good story. For more info on schizophrenia look it up on Google and there is a whole bunch about it. The definition I gave was a simple one that summed it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are loves and appreciated**

**Story will be in different point of views: Ex. Americas point of view**

**America's point of view**

I kept my ear against the door trying to make out any other things England said. The door was locked so I couldn't do much at the moment. Soon enough, England came out of the room and I could tell something was off.

"England, you okay?" I asked him. He shook his head at me and walked back to the living room. I sighed and walked after him. This sort of thing had happened once before. Not with England, but someone I knew. I just remember this sort of thing happening, but what was it. Who was it? I shook my head again and walked over to England who was sitting on the couch.

"Artie, if you are so afraid of the storm you can stay with me tonight." I told him. He seemed to tense up at the thought, but nodded slowly. I smiled and walked away to get a burger.

**England's point of view**

I looked around the living room as America walked over to me.

"Artie, if you are so afraid of the storm you can stay with me tonight." I heard him say. I looked at him when it happened again.

'Stay with him Artie' the voice was purposely using my nickname America gave me for a reason. I tensed up a bit, and proceeded to nod without thinking about it. America seemed to be pleased and walked away. I stayed on the couch watching the rain outside from the window.

**Narrator's point of view**

America stood in the kitchen; eating a burger. He was looking at the rain currently when a rather loud clap of thunder sounded. He knew instantly England must have been scared to death. He ran into the living room to find England curled up on the couch shaking.

"All right, let's get you into bed." America said as he picked England up. England held onto America quickly so he wouldn't be dropped. America sensed England's fear and held him closer. England calmed down and allowed America to carry him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"It's okay Arthur." America said soothingly as he lowered the smaller country onto the silk sheets. England relaxed and snuggled into the comfortable bed. Just as England closed his eyes, a flash of lighting lit up the room. England screamed and America quickly held England to his chest.

"It's okay. I'm here." America said as he rubbed England's back. England was breathing quickly in fear, and looked up at America. America lay down and held the trembling country close. Truth be told, America was blushing deep red at the time. His blush was hidden in the darkness, and he was glad for it. He was holding England on a bed after all. Anyone would be thinking like America was at the time. America shook his head and sighed. He looked at England and saw the smaller had fallen asleep.

"Finally." America sighed to himself and fell asleep.

**England's POV**

_'We are still here, Arthur' the voices said. _

_ 'You can't ignore us much longer. Come out and play.' The voices kept coming. I shook my head at them._

_ "N-No, leave me alone!" I shouted out into the dark distance. I heard laughing that turned into screams all around me. I shook my head more and opened my eyes._

I was in America's bedroom. Said country was next to me sleeping. I breathed out a sigh of relief. It was all a nightmare; a crazy nightmare. I turned around and regretted it. Next to me was a knife.

"I-It's not real." I whispered to myself as the knife moved closer to me. I shook violently and rubbed at my eyes. The knife was still there. I didn't know if it was real or not, but I had to get away from it. I slipped out of the bed and backed up. The knife stopped moving. I looked at it as it seemed to grow and get closer to America.

"No!" I screamed out making America wake up. The knife disappeared and I fell to my knees. America jumped out of bed and ran over to me. I couldn't move. I felt a huge weight on my shoulders.

"England!" I heard America call out. I was slipping deeper into the dark. I looked up at America. He looked worried. I don't know why I felt so calm, and he was so terrified. I laughed and slipped into the darkness.

**America's POV**

I woke up to a loud scream and looked over to find England on his knees with a knife in his side. I ran to him quickly and placed my hand on his back to hold him from falling back. I yelled at him to keep him from closing his eyes. He looked at me and seemed almost happy. I was surprised when he laughed and fell unconscious.

"England. Arthur wake up!" I yelled.

"Damn." I said as I lay him on my bed and stripped him of his shirt. Luckily, the knife was a small one. He didn't have it too deep so it was easier to fix up.

"Now what is going on." I asked myself as I tied a knot to set the bandage in place. I looked at England and sighed. Whatever was going on was bad. I closed my eyes and went back to that day.

_ "I'll be back soon he said. You'll see me in a while he said. That's all I ever hear!" I yelled as I kicked a tree._

_ "Ow!" I huffed and climbed up the same tree. England always ran a bit late when it came to coming back from his trips. I was too young to be left alone in all honesty, but being a nation I was safer than any human would be alone. I didn't really understand myself. I was really happy when he was here, and when he left I felt like kicking a bunch of things._

_ I guess it just helped me let my anger out. What was I angry about though? Whatever it was I really felt like kicking something. I hopped down from the tree and started to walk back to the house. What if I hurt myself? I wonder if that would do something. I thought for a moment, and suddenly felt really sad._

_ "England just come back already!" I screamed out. I don't know what I felt, but I just wanted to do something to help myself._

I shook my head.

"Maybe England is like that too?" I asked myself. It was true I was a bit confused as a kid, but I learned how to control myself. I hadn't had an episode in so long, and no one knew I was Bipolar **(****Bipolar disorder is a condition in which people go back and forth between periods of a very good or irritable mood and ****depression****. The "mood swings" between mania and depression can be very quick.) **or had Borderline Personality Disorder. **(Borderline personality disorder is a serious mental illness marked by unstable moods, behavior, and relationships) **

No one needed to know anyways. I was perfectly fine. Perfectly fine.

**A/N: Oh crap! America is showing his side of the mental instability. Everything will reveal itself soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is entirely in Narrator POV and has to deal with memories of England and America (separate and together)**

England was currently resting while America was sitting on a chair next to the bed thinking. America closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

_"Hey, Britain!" America yelled from across the battle field._

_ "All I want is my freedom!" America shouted. England was standing in defense ready to move at any time._

_ "I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me independent!" America said with emphasis. He could see the hurt in England's eyes, but stood his ground. They looked each other in the eyes. America was panting. The rain continued to fall. _

_ 'Run Arthur. Run and strike your little Alfred in the heart.' The voices told England. England's expression got angrier, and he ran. The sound of the guns clashing together was loud. America's musket flew to the side as he looked at England who was breathing deeply. _

_ "I won't allow it! You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?!" England shouted; voice showing signs of tears._

_ "Ready! Aim!" The soldier cried out behind America. America stood staring at the musket in front of his face. England drew back._

_ "There's no way I could shoot you. I can't." England said as he fell to his knees._

America looked at England and got up from his chair. He walked outside and looked up at the clouds. The storm had stopped and the sky was clearing up by now. He felt a sudden urge to punch something.

"Not again."

England was in a deep sleep when it happened.

'Arthur, do you remember your childhood?' The voice asked.

_ England was running. His small legs could only get him so far. He was 4 years old and currently running through a huge forest. His green cloak covered his head and flopped in the wind behind him. He was running from the older countries. They always picked on him for being so small, and he would always end up getting hurt. He tried to reach for an arrow in the pouch he had, but could not get it while he ran. He carried his bow in his hand and continued to run._

_ 'Into the hollow tree small one' He heard a voice say. He didn't seem to have any other option so he did as the voice told him to. The tree was hollow and had a small opening that Arthur could barely get into. He looked out the crack and watched as the older countries: Scotland, France, and some others run passed the tree. He let out a small sigh and sat on the grass._

_ Scotland was his older brother, and France was practically the most annoying, perverted country ever. France and Scotland would always be together, which made it even harder on the small England. _

_ "Wait, did you hear that!" England heard someone call out. From the heavy accent it sounded like Scotland. Even worse._

_ "Oui (yes), I did hear that Scotland." France said as he moved closer to the hollow tree England was in. Scotland smirked and leaned on the tree. He knew England was in the tree, but left that detail out to scare the small child. France followed Scotland's actions and leaned against the tree also._

_ England whimpered and grabbed an arrow from his small bag. He took it and stabbed Scotland's leg that was in front of the exit. Scotland yelped and moved away. The arrow was stuck in his leg. England darted out from the tree and was just about to run when France grabbed his arm. England had forgotten about France._

_ "Damn child!" Scotland yelled as he grabbed England and threw him to the ground. Scotland limped away with France. England lay on the ground crying and wiping at his bloody knees and elbows. He was covered in dirt, and had no idea on what to do._

_ 'Go to the lake and clean up' the voices came again._

_ "I-I don't know how to swim though?" England said back._

_ 'Don't worry little one. You will be fine.' The voice said back. England felt a calm sensation come over him as he started to walk to the lake without thinking. Maybe it would be okay if he just went into the shallow end. He walked to the lake and tested how deep the water was with a stick. Not too deep._

_ "O-Okay, you can do it Arthur!" England nodded to himself and stepped into the water. He held his white robe up with one hand and washed off his knees with the other. He stepped out a bit more and tripped over something in the water. England landed in the water with a scream and started to thrash around. Water was getting in his mouth and nose, and he couldn't stop it. _

_ "England!" A voice called out as everything went black._

England woke up with a sudden gasp. He looked around and sighed.

"If Scotland weren't there I would have died." He said to himself.

'Indeed if Scotland weren't there you would have drowned, and what would have become of Alfred?' The voice echoed in his head. England shook his head a bit and closed his eyes.

America was currently outside pacing back and forth for the time being. He had to calm down. He knew what was coming and from the thought of it; it would not be good. He looked up to the bedroom window on the side of the house. England was most likely up by now. He decided to go up and see him.

_ America paced back and forth in his barn. He patted his horse, Hero, on the back and sat down. It was a while since he had seen England. He had won the Revolutionary War, and gained his freedom. He thought for a moment and got up to go back into his house. He should do some cleaning. He walked to his supply closet and opened the door without thought._

_ "Oh yeah," America said, "I turned this into a storage room." _

_ He looked around and sighed turning to leave, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The musket._

_ "England." America said as he walked over to it and looked at the scratch. He ran a finger down it and let his hand fall back down to his side. Suddenly, his expression turned to one of pure anger. _

_ "Damn England!" America said as he threw the gun to the side. He heard a loud crash and looked over to the source of the sound. Glass shards were scattered on the ground and a picture frame was under the musket he had thrown. America sighed and walked over to the scene. He kneeled down and got on his knees. America picked up the frame, and turned it over to the picture side. The picture was old, but he recognized it immediately. It was the last picture he and England had taken together. _

_ "I just can't." America said as he threw the picture and frame and ran out of the room; slamming the door. _

"A-Alfred!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I am so sorry to all those who hate cliffs, but I couldn't resist. The next chappie will either be up late today, or tomorrow. **

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator's POV**

"A-America!" England screamed as he watched the fist collide into the mattress next to his head. America blinked and shook his head. He looked at the terrified Brit under him and took his fist away. England was breathing deeply and trembling just a bit. They looked into each other's eyes and hugged. America closed his eyes and held England close as the smaller nation buried his face into America's chest.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I-I thought I saw a spider." America lied. England let out a sigh; seeming to believe the American and nodded against America's chest. America felt England tense up at something, and looked down at the Brit.

"Arthur, I've been meaning to ask. Are you okay?" America said. England looked up at America.

'Tell him. No, don't tell him! It's for the best Arthur! Don't do it!' So many voices in England's head, and he had to choose which to follow. He shook his head and looked around trying to find anything that would lead him in the right direction. America raised a brow and snapped in front of England's face. England smacked his hand away.

"No, stop!" England shouted as he pulled at his hair. America watched the scene in front of him unfold. There was most definitely something wrong with England, but what was it. England screamed and closed his eyes.

"That's it!" America shouted. He grabbed England by the arms and pinned him on the bed. England was squirming.

"Arthur look at me, now!" America yelled. England looked at America as tears streamed down the sides of his face. America looked at the tears coming from England and frowned. America could feel another mental episode coming soon.

"Arthur, you need to listen to me. Tell me the truth, and I mean all of it. What is going on?" America asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. England let out a shaky breath and looked the American in the eyes.

"A-Alfred, help me." England said as he was swept away into darkness. America shook England.

"Wake up! Damn it! Help you with what!" America yelled over and over. He growled and got off of England; punching the wall. America sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Something was going on, and he had no idea what it was. How could he be a hero if he didn't know how to help? America growled again and huffed. He mentally face palmed himself for not seeing anything earlier, and looked back at England.

"I guess I need some help then." America said to himself angrily as he walked downstairs and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"France? Yes, it's America. I need your help."

It took a while for France to arrive at America's house, but he did. America was pacing in the living room trying to think of reasons for England's behavior when France walked in.

"May I ask why I was called upon such short notice?" France asked America. America looked at him and sighed in relief.

"More like see for yourself." America said.

"Honhon, even better." France said as he walked with America up the stairs. America shook his head and opened the door to the bedroom England was in.

"Angletarre," France asked, "what is he doing here still and why in your bed?" France looked at America with a smirk. America wanted to punch France, but instead shook his head no. France nodded and walked into the room. England stirred in his sleep.

"So, what is going on?" France asked. America looked at the Frenchman and sat in a chair.

"This will take a while to explain." America said.

"Try me." France said as he sat down.

It had been a couple hours and already America could tell France knew. He knew everything that was going on then, and everything that would take place. France looked at England and frowned.

"You said he has been talking to himself, yes?" France asked America. America nodded.

"I do not think it is to himself." France stated. America looked confused.

"I knew it was possible, but I thought it was just a phase when he was younger. Arthur is schizophrenic." France said. America blinked.

"Come again?" America asked.

"Schizophrenic." France said.

"Care to explain?" America asked. France sighed and explained to America what being schizophrenic meant. America sat in his seat wide eyed. He gulped and looked at England. When he looked at England, he felt a serious urge to hurt someone. He couldn't believe England! England knew he could trust America, the hero, and yet decided not to tell him. That did it. America was going to show the small country what would happen when he didn't want the hero's help.

"Thanks France you can leave now." America said as he practically pushed the Frenchman out of the house. France drove away and America slammed the front door shut.

"Britain!" America yelled angrily. He would only address England as Britain when he was seriously pissed, which rarely happened. England blinked awake and looked around the bedroom. The voices had died down for now, and he was glad. He heard America yell and got up to go to the American. He walked downstairs still a bit paranoid, and went into the living room. America pinned him to the wall. England's eyes widen.

"A-America?" England asked; not liking the look in America's eyes.

"Schizophrenia! You have Schizophrenia?!" America asked. England gulped and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me! I can't believe you England!" America shouted. Before England had time to answer, he was thrown onto the couch and heard America unfolding a paper.

"W-what is that?" England asked as America looked at the phone number written on the paper and dialed it.

"A phone number France gave me." America said as he held the cell phone to his ear.

"T-to where?" England asked. America looked at England as the other end of the call was received.

"Hello, this is the NCIA, National Crisis and Instability Asylum, how may we help you?" A woman said.

"Hello, this is the United States of America, and I have a country here that needs help." America said as he walked away into the kitchen. England's eyes widen and he ran into the kitchen grabbing the phone. America's unstable side took over more than it already had and he pushed England away roughly. England hit the wall and landed on the ground. America shook with guilt. He gave the address quickly and disappeared into his bedroom; locking the door behind him.

It happened quickly, and then it was all over. They came and took England with them. America heard it all from his bedroom. England screamed and thrashed around when they tried taking him. He screamed for America, and America never came. Soon enough, the house was silent again. England was gone, and America was left alone.

**America's POV**

I stood in front of my mirror for a moment. I was thinking about what had just happened. England was taken away all because of me, and my stupid self. I could of told him I was unstable before. I would of most likely had the same fate, but England wouldn't have been hurt by me again. I say again because he has been hurt by me so many times before. I looked at my reflection and punched the mirror; making it shatter.

"Nice going, villain." I said to myself as I started to get ready for the meeting.

**England's POV**

Everything was either gray or white. All of the halls, beds, and whatever else you could consider to be in an asylum were all either gray or white. I looked around the hall I was being escorted down. It was so quiet, and I did not like it. I knew what this place was. Almost every country knew what this place was. I was the first country to be checked into this place, and I was alone again. There were soon to be others too. I knew all this because I knew everyone. France had Antisocial Personality Disorder. **(****Antisocial Personality Disorder is a mental health condition in which a person has a long-term pattern of manipulating, exploiting, or violating the rights of others. This behavior is often criminal.) **That's one of the reasons he was always in everyone's business. He could control it a bit better, but soon enough they would be present.

All countries could control their ways better. It was one of the plus sides to being a country. We were stronger in both the mind and the body, but sooner or later everything would come crashing down on us and we would have no other choice. Now, for some other countries. **(I will be putting more countries in the chappies to come)** Scotland had been dealing with the remains of Bloody Mary in his mind. I do not understand why I was not left to deal with her in my mind, being my queen, but I guess it is because we are close brothers. No one has seen Scotland for years except me, and every time I do it is the scariest thing ever.

Canada had Panic Disorder. **(People with panic disorder have sudden and repeated attacks of fear that last for several minutes. Sometimes symptoms may last longer. These are called ****panic attacks) **I don't know about America. Then again, I never much spent any time with him to know. I feel like I need to be scared here. Something about this place is off. I don't feel like I should trust anyone or anything at the moment. It's all too… perfect.

**A/N: So now we got the asylum becoming known in the story. Trust me when I say we have so much more. This story has yet to begin. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**REVIEWS are LOVED and APPRECIATED!**

Name: Arthur Kirkland

Country: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Illness: Schizophrenia

Patient ID: 007 **(If you got that you are awesome)**

Room: 1A

He was the very first patient of many to come.

_United States of America, National Meeting of Countries -1_

Everyone was curious. They all whispered and looked at England's seat. No one knew where he was except France and America. They exchanged glances, and France stood up. Everyone looked in Frances direction and quieted down.

"NCIA." France stated. Almost instantly the room broke out in cheers. America blinked and looked around at all the countries discussing England. He couldn't believe them. America knew many people did not like the British nation, but showing no worry or any emotion but happiness towards him was just wrong. They should feel sorry for England, not be happy he was gone. America's expression hardened and he stood up quickly; slamming his hands down on the table. Everyone looked over to America.

"What the hell?!" America shouted. Everyone continued to look at America. He shook his head and looked at all of them.

"England is in an f-freaking asylum and you all are cheering!?" America shouted.

"America, why aren't you cheering? Of all the people that you could want gone, isn't Angletarre on the top of the list? He was the one to leave you a bunch, and caused the Revolutionary War." France stated. America twitched.

'He did not just go there.' America thought to himself. He grabbed France's arm and threw him against the wall. The room fell silent. America grabbed France by the hair and pinned him to the wall.

"Anything but the face!" France yelled. America shook his head and growled. He put his mouth close to France's ear and whispered.

"Say something like that one more time, and I will be the one to personally kill you and dig up your grave." America said as he dropped the Frenchman and walked out of the room. France gulped and watched as America walked out of the room. Everyone looked around at one another. That had never happened before.

**America's POV**

I slammed France against the wall and whispered into his ear. I was so mad at him. I could of killed him right there, but it took all the strength I had not to. England was in a freaking asylum, and we had made it clear the past was behind us. No matter what had taken place, we both knew to look to the future. Now, it was kind of hard though. I was sitting in my car looking out the window. I wasn't driving, but I needed to get away from that stuffy meeting room.

"I'm sorry England." I said as if he were right in front of me. I sighed and looked at my IPhone. I grabbed it and went to my pictures. Every country had to have one picture of all the other countries for government and war reasons. I scrolled till I found England's. He was scowling at me when I took that picture. I caught him in one of his grumpy moments, but then again it was kind of cute when he got angry. I laughed to myself and looked at the picture again.

"Wait a minute." I said when I noticed something. England's eyes were different. They were still green and had the same appearance, but something in his eyes showed fear. I studied the picture more and more till my eyes hurt from the screen. I turned off my IPhone, and looked at my steering wheel.

"How could I have not seen it before? I could have helped you." I said as if I was talking to England. I sighed and looked at the small calendar I had in my cup holder. It was February 5. I blinked and thought for a moment. England always went to meet Scotland every month on the 5th. England would bring Scotland those damn cookies he liked so much. I hadn't seen Scotland in so long. Maybe I should bring him his cookies, since England obviously couldn't.

**England's POV**

I woke up from what seemed like an eternity of sleep. It was cold. I looked around and assumed it was night. What was I lying on? It seemed hard. I looked down and saw it was the floor. I must of fell from the bed, but then I remembered I was in the asylum. I had put up a pretty good fight too. I wouldn't even let them touch me or move me without a fist to the jaw or some other defensive action. They finally just threw me into a room. It was a white room stripped of any furniture; just walls and a floor and ceiling.

"I know you are watching me." I said as I faced one wall. I wasn't that stupid, and I knew there was a one way window on the other side of that "wall".

"Yes, and your point is?" This time it was a man who spoke. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"What is the time?" I asked.

"Classified." He answered.

"Day?"

"Classified."

"Is everything bloody classified?!" I yelled at him. I could hear him chuckling. I wanted to punch him hard for that.

"The only thing I may tell you is that you are okay and nothing bad will happen to you." He said a bit sarcastically.

"I don't need the encouragement." I said with a scowl. I turned my back to the wall and looked at the white walls around me. Wait, it was February 5th. I remember it being the first of February days ago so I mentally counted how many days had passed. Yes, it was the 5th.

"Scotland!" I yelled to myself.

**Narrator POV**

_"Scotland?" England called out to his older brother. The teenager was dressed in his punk attire, and was proud of the new tattoo he had gotten. He wanted to show his older brother, Scotland, so badly. England walked around to the back of the light green house his brother lived in, and wobbled the back door a bit. The door soon came open and England stepped inside. It was dark._

_"Allistor?" England called out his brothers' human name in hope of getting some response. He still received nothing. England was getting a little worried now. He walked up the staircase to his brothers' bedroom. England was just about to knock on the door when something caught his eyes. Blood. Blood was smeared on the walls in hand prints heading down the hall._

_ "Scotland!" England followed the trail of smeared blood till he reached a door at the end of the hallway. He heard something moving around inside the room and stopped dead in his tracks. _

_ "Scotland?" England said._

_ "Artie Boy!?" Scotland called from the other side of the door. England stepped closer and opened the door. Scotland was sat in the corner of the room; his red hair messy and sticking to his face. Scotland was sweating, and trembling at the same time as if he was freezing. England stepped closer and kneeled down next to his brother. Scotland's eyes were a deep blood red, and had no sign of hope in them. England blinked and held his brother close._

_ "Artie," Scotland said with a shaky breath, "she's back."_

_ "Who?" England asked._

_ "Bloody M-Mary."_

England opened his eyes and looked around. If it wasn't night before, it was now. It was darker, and everything seemed even more quiet than before. England let out a shaky breath and stood up to stretch.

"Stand down, Britain." The man's voice said again.

"Relax, I am only stretching." England answered back. He sighed and sat back down, not wanting to have to argue.

America was driving on the long road encased by a green forest up to Scotland's' house. He sighed and parked in the driveway and got out. The house was the same as it was the years earlier when America would visit Scotland for a drink. They had a small friendship that usually consisted of drinking and joking around about France.

America knocked on the door and waited. The door opened quickly.

"Artie I-I"

"Scotland?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoop Whoop Chappie 6!**

**Go Lilly927 for knowing 007 was a James Bond reference!**

**thezooqueen is also seeming to be a fan of this story I am so pleased about your encouraging reviews, thank you!**

**Reviews are LOVED and APPRECIATED!**

**Narrator POV**

"_Artie I-I"_

_ "Scotland?"_

America stood in the doorway staring at the nation in front of him. Scotland was thinner, and had red eyes instead of sea green. Scotland backed up a bit and looked around the room as if something was there.

"Scotland, calm down." America said as he stepped into the house. It was dark, but he could see fine. He walked over to Scotland and took him to the kitchen. Scotland looked around the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

"W-where's A-Artie?" Scotland said twitching at the beginning of his words. America frowned and looked at the Scotsman. Said nation was sitting in his chair shivering and watching the floor underneath him. America sighed and brought the cookies over to Scotland and put them on the table. Scotland looked at the plate for a moment and took a cookie. America smiled.

"England is…" America quieted down as he watched Scotland look at him with hopeful eyes. America shook his head and looked away.

"In the asylum. NCIA." America said plainly. Now was Scotland's turn to freak out. He started to shake and looked around; hearing a voice.

'I thought it would happen sooner or later, but I didn't know I could take Arthur down before you.' The voice sounded in Scotland's head. He looked at America and shook his head.

"Scotland, what's wrong with you?" America asked. Scotland got up and looked around the room. He walked out of the room and upstairs. America followed. They got upstairs, and America waited by the door as Scotland shakily went through his drawers.

"Whatcha doin'?" America asked. Scotland found what he was looking for, and walked over to America. America took a step back and looked at Scotland.

"A-Artie left this l-last time. He t-told me to give it to y-you if this ever happened. I-I think he knew it would." Scotland said as he handed America something folded up in a light green cloth. America looked at the cloth and slowly uncovered the thing hidden in the cloth.

"It's his…" America's voice went silent as he looked at what was in his hands.

"Y-yes, it is." Scotland responded.

_National Crisis and Instability Asylum_

_Day 4_

_Patients: 1_

England woke up with a pounding headache. He had another nightmare, and always woke up with a headache. He looked around the new room he had been moved to. This room, unlike the previous, had a bed and a window. It was still night, but England simply couldn't sleep. He got up and walked over to the window. Of course, it was not just a window. It had bars across it so no patients, or prisoners in England's mind, could escape. England sighed and looked at the stars and moon.

'Hello Arthur.' A voice said.

"Hello." England responded. On some days, he would have nice chats with the voices he heard, and on others he would be haunted by them.

'What is bothering you?' The voice responded. England sighed and shrugged.

"Everything." England said back.

'Soon enough. Soon enough.' The voice said as it faded away. England kept looking at the stars as if they held all the answers to everything. America was the only nation England did not understand. He was always so happy, but that day America seemed angry and almost regretful. England closed his eyes and thought back to that day.

**England's POV**

America was mad at me for not telling him about my illness. I answered quietly when he asked me if it was true. His eyes flashed with some kind of emotion, and then he threw me onto the couch. I blinked open my eyes and looked back at the stars.

"America, help me." I mumbled as I got up and started to pace.

"If not happy, then what?" I asked myself as I ran through the memory again. I let out an aggravated huff, and sat on my bed. That's when it struck me.

"America, please. Go. To. Scotland." I said as I ran back to the window and looked out into the distance.

**Narrator's POV**

"Scotland, do you know why he gave up this. Why to me?" America asked Scotland as he turned the cloth covered item in his hand several times.

"No, he wouldn't let m-me know." Scotland replied. America sighed and looked outside the window at the stars.

"I have to see him." America said. Scotland blinked and looked up from his cookie.

"Soon." America said. Scotland walked over and sat in front of America.

"America." America looked at Scotland upon hearing his name. Scotland gulped and looked at America.

"The only way you have clearance into the asylum is if you have a case to take." Scotland said. America looked at him and instantly knew where he was going with this.

"I'm not turning you in Scotland! You're suffering enough." America said as he felt guilty for what he did to England again. Scotland frowned.

"Just d-do it." Scotland said as he got up and ate another cookie. America watched as Scotland savored the taste of the cookie. He looked at the item in his hands again and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry England." America said as he walked to the car with Scotland. They exchanged looks, and America could see the fear in Scotland's eyes. America looked away to the road, and started to drive.

_-Hours later-_

"Get out here! Case code red!" England heard from his room. He looked out the small crack they overlooked in his door and saw several nurses, and men run down the hall. He heard someone struggling, and looked in that direction.

"No." he whispered as he saw the red haired nation squirming in the hold of men. Scotland looked so scared it was almost impossible to describe.

"Scotland, just calm down." America said with a voice that scared England a bit more than it should of.

"That's my brother!" England yelled in his room as he started to pull on the door knob.

"Don't hurt him!" England yelled again. He kept pulling on the door, and stepped back. It would hurt, but he could get it open by kicking it. He took a deep breath and kicked the door open with all his strength. He let out a yelp of pain and quickly ran to Scotland despite the pain.

"Scotland!" England yelled as he pulled Scotland away from everyone and hugged him close. The men, which England assumed to be guards, were surrounding them now.

"It's okay." England said as he rubbed Scotland's back. The man on the left took hold of England from behind and pulled him away from Scotland without warning. England yelped and kicked them; making pain shoot up his injured leg. The man fell back.

"Artie, don't fight them!" Scotland yelled out as England continued to thrash around and defend himself from the other men that tried to get him. All of a sudden a shot was heard through the halls and England fell to the ground unconscious.

"Arthur!" Scotland and America yelled at the same time. A lady dressed in a black button up shirt and black skirt stepped out from behind some guards. Her black heels clicked against the floor as she walked over to England and kept the tranquilizer gun pointed at his chest.

"He's not dead, just unconscious." She said with a voice like venom. America looked at England and gulped. He did not like this place.

"I am Lila, but you may both address me as Mrs. Mattnez." She said as she looked at two guards.

"Take this one to room 22b and make sure he is strapped down before I get in there." She ordered as the two men rushed England off to the room. She turned back to America and Scotland; her brown long wavy hair swishing around as she did so. Scotland backed up a bit, but America stopped him from running.

"The United States of America," she pointed at America, "and Scotland, I am guessing?" America nodded at her and watched as she extended a hand to them. America shook her hand and watched as Scotland gulped and stepped back again.

"I understand, after all, I did just shoot your brother." She said with a smirk. America twitched at this. He sighed and looked at Scotland.

"With all due respect Mrs. Mattnez, you are under no position to shoot a country." America said to her. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Excuse me I have not officially introduced myself." She said as she got her badge out.

"I am Lila Mattnez, Country and International Management Officer." She said with a smirk. America gulped and looked at the badge.

Countries could manage themselves as a single being, but they needed another to manage them as a whole. America had heard this once before, but never believed that a single human had authority over them until now.

"Excuse my rudeness." He answered; hating the bitter taste of apology. She nodded and snapped at one man. He walked over to Scotland and quickly grabbed his arms; twisting them behind his back. Scotland screamed and was silenced by the gun to his head.

"Scream again and I shoot. It might very well kill you." Lila said. America found something untrustworthy in this woman. He watched as she and the other guards walked off with Scotland and turned down the hall.

"Arthur." He said as he ran down the hall in the opposite direction to the room Arthur was taken to.

"19…20…21…22!" America smiled as he found the room. He looked around before slipping inside the room. England was lying on an operation table with his arms strapped down. He was still unconscious. America frowned and ran over to England.

"Iggy, wake up its America." America said as he unstrapped the Brit. England groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Th-the light…" England said as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"Come on we're getting you out of here." America said as he picked England up bridal style.

"Alfred..." England's voice faded as the effects of the drug from the gun had taken over again. America gulped and looked outside the room. No guards were around. He slipped outside the room and started to run; holding England close.

"Tell me why you came here with America so willingly." Lila ordered Scotland. They had brought Scotland to another part of the asylum, but this part was different than any other. Everything was gray and cement. Chains clinked together in the empty rooms that were in this part of the asylum. Scotland was currently chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles.

"I have no reason to answer you." Scotland said. Lila smirked and snapped.

"Show him the video of his brother." She ordered. Scotland looked at a screen the guards had turned on; seeing a metal table.

"What!" She yelled.

"Maximum security!" She ordered.

"Hang on England, almost there!" America yelled as he reached the door. Sirens went off and the door was automatically locked. America cursed and tried to get it open. Even with all his strength he couldn't.

"Stand down!" A guard yelled. America looked around and spotted a window. He was just about to climb it when a guard shot him with a tranquilizer gun. America fell to the ground holding an unconscious England close.

"If I find out you had any part in this, you will die first." Lila said to Scotland as she left the room. Scotland looked at the door and empty room he was in.

"First?"

**Cliffhanger! Say what?! What did America have in the cloth! All these questions… will soon be answered!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Narrator POV**

"First?" Scotland asked himself.

"Where are they?" Lila asked as she turned down the hall and saw America and England lying unconscious in the hall. She scowled and looked at America.

"Take that one to a room, and sign him in as a patient." She said. A man nodded and took America to a room. She looked at England.

"Take this one to his brother. Make sure they are under surveillance, we might get some information out of them." Lila said as she walked away. The other man picked up England and walked to the room Scotland was in.

"Here." He said to Scotland as he threw England into the room; making his skin scrape against the cement. The man left after closing and locking the door.

"Artie boy!" Scotland yelled as he watched his younger brother get scraped up. He pulled on the chains that were restricting him.

"S-Scotland…" Came England's hoarse, quiet voice. Scotland stopped pulling and looked at England. England moved slowly and managed to look at Scotland.

"He has it, right?" England asked. Scotland nodded and frowned.

"It's going to be okay, Artie. It has to be…"

_-Hour later-_

America had been taken to a white room with a table and chairs. He was currently playing with the chain around his wrist that kept him at his seat. He had punched four guards when he woke up, and almost got out of the room when Lila showed up.

_"Sit, you aren't doing yourself any better." Lila spoke. America looked at her and sat as she told him. She smirked and chained his wrist to the table. He kept still._

_ "Now," She said as she clapped her hands together, "why are you here?" _

_ "Do you honestly need to know everything?" America said with a smirk. She looked at America and sat down in another chair._

_ "No, I don't, but if you want the safety of your friends I suggest you start talking." Lila said as she crossed her legs._

_ "Fine, you got me. England is why I'm here. It was a mistake to send him here. Release him." America said. She laughed at him._

_ "I will do no such thing, America." _

_ "And why not?" America said; getting angrier._

_ 'Got you.' Lila thought as she stood up and walked around him. She stood behind him and bent down; whispering into his ear._

_ "You won't last long either." Lila smirked against the American's ear and walked out of the room. America blinked and looked at the door. _

_ "Get him signed in under uncontrolled anger till I make sure he has what I believe to be Bipolar, and possible Borderline Personality Disorder." Lila said to a guard._

_ "He hasn't showed many signs, how could you be so sure?" A guard asked Lila. _

_ "Well, I am under direct…rule… over all of the nations." She smirked._

Now, all America could think about was what she could of meant. He sighed and thumbed the cloth covered item in his bomber jacket pocket. He had to see England soon.

_National Crisis and Instability Asylum_

_Day 6_

_Patients: 3_

Name: Alfred F. Jones

Country: United States of America

Illness: Uncontrolled Anger; possibly Bipolar and Borderline Personality Disorder

Patient ID: 050

Room: 2A

Name: Allistor Kirkland

Country: Scotland

Illness: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, country determined monarchy left over in mind (Queen Mary; Bloody Mary) **(****Post-traumatic stress disorder is a type of anxiety disorder. It can occur after you've seen or experienced a traumatic event that involved the threat of injury or death.)**

Patient ID: 004

Room: 3A

"England." America said as he pushed the brick in the wall separating their rooms out of the way. England was lying on his bed curled up.

'He's calling to you Arthur.' The voices said. England opened his eyes slowly and looked over to the small hole.

"A-America?" England asked as he got up and limped over to the wall. America smiled and nodded. England coughed and smiled back.

"Arthur, you look pale." America said.

"I'm just cold. I'll be fine." England said as he coughed again. America looked at him and sighed.

"England, this is yours right?" America said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the item. England smiled and watched as America unfolded the item.

"Come here." America said as he reached through the hole and put the circular locket on England's neck. England looked down at it and touched it with his hand.

"It's ours." England said. America blinked and watched as England opened it. He took America's hand in his own and pressed the small button inside the locket. Green light shined around them and they were swept into a vision like dream.

_ "Where are we?" America asked as he looked around the meadow he and England were standing in. England looked around too. _

_ "Void." England said as he looked at America. America looked confused._

_ "Void is a place of nothingness, but with magic it is whatever you wish it to be. It is a form of a dream. I escaped here sometimes when I was younger. Each time it's something different, but having you here you wished it to be a meadow." England explained. America smiled and started to walk a bit._

_ "We can't stay here long, only a half hour or so." England said as he walked with America. They looked around and sat under a tree. _

_ "Why do I feel so peaceful?" America thought out loud._

_ "Nothing can hurt us or disturb us in Void." England explained._

_ "I hear no voices." He said. America looked at him and frowned. _

_ "England I'm sorry." America said._

_ "America, you don't need to be sor-" England was cut off as their lips connected. America held England's face carefully and kissed England with nothing but passion. _

It all ended as the dream came to an end. England opened his eyes, and looked at America. America opened his eyes, and looked at England. Nothing had happened outside of the dream. It was all in Void.

"Goodnight…" England whispered as he gave the locket back to America and replaced the brick for him. England slid down the wall and put his fingers to his lips. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating quickly. Despite it being a dream, it all felt so real. Nothing was allowed to be real here though. Not in an asylum.

**So, this chapter is my shortest chapter. I'm rather sick today so I'm going to make this the last post TODAY. We finally got a kiss! I love USUK it's such a cute pairing. Anyways, now we have 3 patients and more and more unanswered questions. We finally got to know that it was a locket though so yay. VERY important item in this story.**

**Reviews are LOVED and APPRECIATED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone,**

**IM BACK AND SUN BURNT! **

**Narrator POV**

_Everything was cold and silent. The slow running sound of water in a stream, and occasional whistles of the birds were the only things that could be heard. It was autumn by now, and the golden colors were slowly coming out. Everywhere the sun touched, another spark of gold would show. The green had slowly disappeared from everything in sight of ones way. The flowers had wilted and left the now bare bushes. Everything was changed, and it did not seem it would ever change back to the once beautiful spring and summer colors of green. _

_Then suddenly, Autumn dissolved into winter and the snow set in. The beautiful snowflakes fell like small diamonds on a bare surface of earth. They glistened in the glow of the sun, and covered the ground slowly. What was once seen to be as barren and ugly, turned into something beautiful and perfect. Snow never lasts, and all must come to an end. It melted away, and soon something else was brought forth unto the land. The greens of spring and summer were heaved onto the earth, and everything started over again. In every great mystery and beauty, there is always a clue and a blemish. _

America woke up to the sound of nothing. Just as he did every morning, he would get out of his white bed and stretch. He looked around and walked over to the window he had been lucky enough to have. Everything was white outside as well. Snow lay upon the ground and trees. Nothing was left untouched by the kiss of winter. He walked over to the loose brick in the wall and moved it out of the way.

"England?" America asked as he looked around the empty room.

"Arthur!" America shouted as if the British nation would answer him. Silence.

-Previously that night-

_Lila looked at Scotland and walked around him. Scotland was blindfolded and tied up to a chair. _

_"Mind telling me what you and your brother had discussed earlier?" Lila said with a voice like venom._

_"I do not know what you are talking about." Scotland answered. Lila scowled at him and smacked him on the cheek. Scotland yelped in surprise and looked to where he heard her footsteps stop._

_"I will ask you once more. What did Britain mean by does he have it?" She asked again. Scotland gulped and looked away. She smirked._

_"So, you do know what I am talking about." Lila stated. She walked around Scotland one more time before looking at a guard._

_"Bring England to this room as well. Be quiet America is most likely asleep." Lila said. The guard nodded at her and left the room._

_"What are you planning to do with my brother?" Scotland asked quickly._

_"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." She said as she walked out of the room._

America replaced the brick and paced. He looked around and noticed there was no bathroom in his room. He could ask someone to go to the bathroom, and run away to find England. He nodded at himself, and knocked on his door. Soon enough, a guard came to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" The guard asked.

"May I go to the bathroom?" America asked the guard with an innocent tone. The guard looked at America and nodded leading him out of the room.

"May I also know your name?" America asked. The guard sighed.

"John." He stated simply. America quickly grabbed John by the arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Good. Good. Now, John, you are going to take me to England or so help me I will break your arm off." America growled into John's ear. John gulped and nodded as he started to slowly walk to a room. America kept hold of John's arm and walked along with him. Luckily, there were no guards around at the time, and America would not be caught. Most likely.

John led America to a room and walked inside with him. It was dark. No sound was heard.

"Where are we?" America asked. John quickly kicked America in the knee and got out of the nations grip. He ran to the wall and grabbed a gun, but was stopped when America suddenly kicked him in the chest. John flew back into the wall and fell limply on to the floor. America gulped.

"Run." America said to himself as he ran out of the room and down the hall. He looked in each room, and stopped when he heard very faint whimpering. America slowly walked around the corner and looked into the cell. Scotland lay on the ground chained to the wall by his wrists.

"Scotland!" America yelled as he broke the bars and ran into the cell. He broke off the chains and helped Scotland sit up.

"Scotland, what's happening? Where is England?" America asked. Scotland looked away and curled up a bit more. America growled. He grabbed Scotland by the throat and looked at him.

"Where." America said. Scotland started to cough.

"Th-the room in the first h-hall." Scotland managed to say. America relaxed his grip, but kept hold of Scotlands neck.

"Why?" America asked.

"They wanted to t-talk to him about something. I don't know w-what." Scotland replied. America shook his head and looked around. He sighed with agrevation and stood up.

"They aren't just going to talk to him. He's going to go through torture I know it." America said as he thumbed the locket inside his pocket. America blinked and took the locket out.

"Void."

England was sitting in a chair, strapped down by his arms and legs. He was currently looking around trying to find a way out of this whole situation. England looked to the door as Lila walked in.

"Hello, England, I just wanted to ask you something." England shook his head.

"I'd rather die than talk to a bitch like you. Whatever it is you are up to, it will end with your death." England replied. Lila chuckled and walked around the Brit. England shuddered when he felt a cold metal feeling thing press against his neck. It was sharp.

"Would you now?" Lila asked. She shook her head.

"Too bad nations can't die, but they can still feel pain. That is what I am here for." Lila said. England looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. This...asylum... is a special asylum. Of course, everyone believes it is to help the countries. It is in a way, but not the personification's themselves." Lila chuckled.

"Care to explain?" England said. Lila looked at him.

"Care to explain what you and your brother were discussing?" Lila replied.

"I asked first." England smirked.

"Ladies first to ask, now do explain." Lila retorted.

"Ladies first to explain, dear, now proceed." England was testing Lila, and he could tell it would earn him an injury. England watched as she walked out of the room without another word. He blinked when he felt magic coursing through his veins. He looked around trying to find the source. Nothing was around him.

"No, Scotland don't!" England yelled as he vanished from the room.

_Everything was black. Everything was dark, and cold. Nothing was there. Void was dark and black. _

**What does this mean!? DUM DUM DUM! Okay! SO, this chapter is really just a space filling chapter. Not much plot to this chappie, but I had to put it in here to make the story make sense. Love you guys!**


End file.
